


A Working Progress

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: a regulus one shot where he’s paired with this other slytherin girl in class and she’s very friendly and inviting, but he keeps his cold demeanor the whole time. (Inside he’s melting as times goes on though) regardless of his hard exterior and his seemingly annoyed stature, once they’re done being partners he seeks her company out (totally by “accident” and not precise planning or memorizing her time table 😉) and the rest is up to you. I would like a fluff ending though. Maybe she could be a Potter too?
Relationships: Regulus Black & Reader
Kudos: 9





	A Working Progress

“This day!” 

You snapped before throwing your bookbag on the table in front of you and plopping down across from your best friend. Winter looked up curiously from the books that she was hovering over. 

“Rough day?”

Winter questioned as you looked up. You made a muffled “umhm” sound before looking up. Winter smiled, hoping to ease whatever tensions that you had. 

“What’s wrong?”

You glanced over your shoulder in the direction that Regulus Black had stalked off in before turning back to your friends. 

“McGonagall paired me up with Regulus Black for a project.” 

Winter frowned. 

“I thought that you fancied him.” 

You laughed. There was no “thought” to it. You were simping for Regulus Black hard. That didn’t mean that he liked you, however. 

“I do but he thinks that I am the most annoying creature known to wizardkind. Like he genuinely hates me.” 

Winter gave you an amused smile. She had known about your cute little crush on Regulus Black since 2nd year. 

“He doesn’t hate you. Regulus just doesn’t know how to show any emotion other than loathing. If you had a mother like him, you would be a miserable git too. Lucky your mother is so charming.” 

You had to agree with that one Euphemia Potter had to be the most wonderful mother ever! Granted, she was older than most of your friend’s mothers but that didn’t matter. You contributed that her age helped with her “mothering” style. 

Walburga Black was no source of secrecy for you. After Sirius moved in over the summer, you learned all about that “charming” woman. Regulus’ sullen and moody disposition suddenly made sense. 

“He sure has a funny way of showing that he doesn’t hate me.” 

You grumbled, taking a sip of the water that Winter pushed across the table. Winter smiled. 

“Tell me what he said to you before you explode.” 

You groaned. 

“Well, there I was just minding my own business being my super friendly self when McGonagall paired me with him. He didn’t say one word when he sat down. He acted like I had some kind of cooties or something. His only words to me were you better not let me fail, I don’t like your chattering, and why do you talk so much? Tell me how that is nice? If that is nice then I must be like some kind of deity for not smiting him. Look, I get that I am a chatterbox but that’s my appeal...go ask my brother. When I stop talking that’s when he knows that there is a problem.” 

Winter had to agree with James Potter on that one (what a rare occurrence). You were the girl that could sit and be nice to anyone about anything. When Winter first met you, she couldn’t help but wonder how in the hell you had been sorted into Slytherin. You seemed more like a Hufflepuff yet here you were dressed in green and silver. It didn’t take Winter long to be over the moon for you. When she had a nasty letter from home or something else was bothering her in the slightest, you were the person to go to. 

“You are not a chatterbox.”

“Come on, Winter. This is me that we are talking about.” 

Winter rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up, smart mouth. I was simply saying that you are an enjoyable person to talk to. You have a very nice refreshing outlook compared to the rest of us in this house. Yes, you're sassy but that adds to your appeal. What did you say to him?”

You scowled over at Regulus who was talking to Evan Rosier about something. Neither boy looked in your direction for a moment. It was Evan that turned to you first. You quickly turned back to Winter. The last thing that you wanted was for Evan to think that you were looking at him. That boy’s head was big enough as it was. He didn't need any help from you. 

“I just muttered rude under my breath. Now I am stuck with him for the next two weeks.”

Winter smiled. 

“Just go snog him and get it over with. I see how he looks at you.” 

You started dying laughing at that. Winter sat looking at you with a look of contempt as you continued to laugh so hard tears streamed down your cheeks. 

“Are you done?” 

You shook your head as Regulus walked over. Winter smirked as you continued to laugh hysterically. 

“What did you do to her, Winter?”

Regulus questioned as your laughter suddenly stopped. Your face reminded Regulus of a little strawberry as you turned to look at him before turning back to your friend. He was feeling a bit guilty about being such a dick in transfiguration. It wasn’t like you were being rude or obnoxious. Regulus simply didn’t know how to deal with people asking him questions or his opinion on something. He was the one that most people ignored and forgot was there. 

“If that is what you think, Winter then that makes me an astronaut.” 

“I’m not joking. Hi, Regulus. Do you need something?”

Winter continued, for the moment ignoring Regulus who was clearly trying to put everything together. 

“Yeah, Y/n, we need to start working on that project.” 

You scooted over to give him enough room to sit down. Winter stood to pick her books up. 

“I have to get to potions. See you later, Y/n.” 

You nodded before turning to face Regulus. His dark eyes were focused on the table in front of him. This was going to be an awkward project if you were going to be the one doing all of the talking. 

“What days do you want to work on this?”

You questioned as Regulus looked up finally. Why was being nice so freaking difficult? Regulus wasn’t for sure why he had to be so snotty toward you. Maybe it had to do with James being your brother? It wasn’t your fault that James Potter was your brother. Just like it wasn’t his fault that Sirius was his older brother. 

“Most of my afternoons are free. I have quidditch in the evenings during the week. Would you meet me in the library?”

You nodded in agreement. The inner girl in you was thrilled with the prospect of spending your afternoons with the boy that you had a crush on. If you could get him to talk things would be even better.

“That sounds fine to me.” 

Regulus took a breath before turning back to face you. You reminded him of James (just a James that he didn’t want to smack.)

“About earlier...I’m sorry….I was kind of a jerk. Apparently, I’m not much of a morning person.” 

Regulus was relieved when you smiled. 

She’s smiling because of me. Merlin, I made a girl smile...I can do it!”

Regulus couldn’t help the thoughts going through his mind. Other than Ambrosia Parkinson, who only liked him for his family name, no other girl looked at him like that. 

“You’re in luck to have me for a partner. I can make dandy coffee.” 

Regulus smirked. 

“Will it take the paint off of the walls?”

You liked “this” side of Regulus. This boy seemed happy. 

“If that is what you want.”

Over the following week and a half, the two of you spent every free moment together. Regulus wasn’t for sure when it happened but he realized that he was falling for you hopelessly. 

I need to stop...I have to stop. It wouldn’t work. My parents would never agree to this...but I don’t care. Today is the last day of the project. I have to talk to her today. If I don’t do it then I will spend the rest of my life regretting being a chicken. What if she doesn’t like me? She’s sweet to everyone...what if she is just being nice to get through this project? 

Regulus thought as you put the finish touches on the project. He watched as your nose scrunched up as you looked everything over once more. 

“Regulus?”

You saying his name didn’t get Regulus’ attention right away. Turning away from the paper, you turned to look at the boy beside you. Regulus’ eyes were locked on the table in front of him. Over the past few weeks, you had gotten used to Regulus’ hard exterior but had found ways to break through it leaving you with the boy that you liked the most. It didn’t happen often but when you did it felt like a small victory. 

Reaching out, you snapped your fingers in front of his face. Regulus blinked a few times before quickly grabbing your hand. Whether it be the shock of him moving so fast or the fact that he was holding your hand, you sat staring at him as Regulus smirked. 

Neither of you was ready to admit that there was clear chemistry going on. If Regulus kissed you in this particular moment, you wouldn’t have fought back. 

Come on, kiss me….be nice...do something...please 

You screamed in your head as Regulus continued to hold your hand in his. 

“You think that you are clever, don't you?” 

You grinned. 

“I would like to think so. Considering that we are in 5th year and I never have had to hex anyone...I think that I am doing downright nifty.” 

Regulus didn’t want to but he slowly let your hand go. 

“I’ve actually had a nice time working with you on this.” 

He commented. That was the first compliment that he had let slip the whole time. You couldn’t help but be flattered. 

Regulus, meanwhile, watched as the strawberry hue returned to your cheeks. He was going to miss seeing you blush over something that he said or when you knew that his eyes were on you. 

I’m going to miss this.

As the next week began and life returned to normal, Regulus found himself missing spending every afternoon with you in the library. He had returned to his normal “life” of tagging after Evan and not trying to murder Barty Crouch Jr but it wasn’t the same. It didn’t matter how many stupid “dad” jokes that Evan came up with, none of them were funny as the silly childish ones that you could come up with a moments notice. 

“Why don’t you go talk to her already?”

Regulus looked up from the breakfast that he was pretending to eat. He had been pushing food items around for the past half an hour and finally caught Evan’s attention. 

“Who?”

Regulus questioned as Evan rolled his eyes. 

“Potter. You’ve been acting like a heartbroken 19040’s housewife since that project ended.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“A 1940’s housewife?” 

He questioned. Evan nodded. Over the past week, he had caught Regulus looking in your direction with a sad look on his face. It didn’t take Evan long to figure out just what was bothering his best friend. 

“Yeah that or a stalker. You have been watching every move that girl makes and if it makes you feel better she is doing the same thing to you in return. She has had you wrapped around her finger from the day McGonagall set that essay. You may want to write her a thankyou note.” 

Regulus’ frown deepened. Had he really missed you liking him in return? Was he that clueless that he missed everything? 

“She probably thinks that I’m a jerk. I wasn’t all that friendly.” 

Evan closed his book then focused his attention back to Regulus. 

“What does she do at 12:30 every day? 

“Goes to the lake.”

Regulus commented before his mouth dropped. How did he know this? Had he been watching you this closely? 

“And you aren’t watching her.” 

Evan muttered as Regulus stood up. 

(meanwhile) 

You sat by the lake focusing on a novel that Winter had given you to read. Typically, you weren’t one for romance novels but this one was too crappy. It seemed the closest that you were ever going to get to a romance was by reading these shitty books. 

Someone sitting down across from you pulled you away from the story. Looking up, your mouth nearly dropped seeing Regulus sitting across from you. 

“Hi, Regulus.”

You said with a smile. This had been the first time that the two of you had spoken since the essay ended. 

“Hi, Y/n.”

You quickly reached down in your bookbag and pulled out the essay. 

“Guess who got the highest scores in our class?”

Regulus smirked. He didn’t doubt that the two of you would have the best scores. It always seemed like it was the two of you trying to outdo each other when it came to grades.

“I’m guessing us.” 

Regulus commented. You nodded as he looked at the book on your lap. 

“Why do you read those things? My mother reads them.”

You blushed. 

“Well, it's the closest to a relationship that I think that I will ever get. I know that real relationships are nothing like these books but...it's nice.” 

Regulus was going on pure adrenaline at that particular moment. Where this sudden surge of bravery came from was yet to be determined. 

“Stand up.” 

You slowly did as you were told. Regulus stood up and took his place in front of you. 

“Those books can be right...you just have to find the right person. Let me guess this is some story about a princess looking for a prince charming that doesn’t know what the hell that he’s doing?” 

“Something like that.”

You muttered. Something was different in Regulus’ eyes as he looked into yours. The moment that his mouth was on yours, you didn’t know how to react. When he pulled away you stood looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Whoa. Can you do that again?” 

Regulus shook his head. 

“In a minute, I need to tell you something first. First, I’m sorry if I was a jerk to you at all over the past few weeks. You’re a really nice girl and I have really grown to like you. I just don’t know how to do all of this love stuff…” 

Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you smiled. 

“Kissing me again would be a great place to start.”


End file.
